Finding My Way Home
by TFGIRL22
Summary: Post ROTF Sam is back home in Tranquility California. He finished collage. The Autobots returned to Diego Garcia. He is visited by a stranger named Sally. She claims to have been the best friend of his long lost sister, Kim. After all these years, he is done relying on the government to find her. What will happen to Sam? What role do the Autobots play in this? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello readers! :D It has been a while since I updated or uploaded anything! My newly (not really) addiction to Transformers has me writing all these crazy new fanfictions! Here is the first one I am going to post. Sorry if there is anything spelled wrong. If there is call me on it! I appreciate the heads up and will go back and fix it! I will do my best to update this one every Sunday! I love reviews and no flames please!

Summary: Post: ROTF. Sam is back home. He finished collage and is living with his family and Mikeala in Tranquility, California. The Autobots returned to Diego Garcia and Sam rarely sees Bee anymore. One day he and his family were visited by a stranger named Sally. She claims that she is the best friend of Sam's long lost sister. He was ashamed to have forgotten about her (with all the crazy events he went through who would remember?) but, with Sally's visit Sam had a new goal for himself: finding his sister, Kim no matter what. His family had relied on the FBI and CIA long enough, time to take matters into his own hands. With Sally's help Sam, his family, and the Autobots will go on a journey like no other to try and get Kim back home.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Transformers but, I do own Kim and Sally.

Well with that out of the way. . .

Enjoy~!

Pain. All he felt was pain. Thoughts and memories of her clouded his mind day after day, and only got worse. Today was her birthday, and yet she was not here. Again. It's been 15 years since he last saw her, and every day he would go out and search for her, but would come up with the same answer. No trace. Today was no exception. As he walked all he could think of was how much he missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, her smartass attitude. He missed her yelling at him for not listening to her. Right now all he was thinking of was what he wouldn't give to hear that familiar yelling. It was now raining on the streets of Tranquility, California, but he didn't care. All he was thinking of was _'Will I ever see her again?'_

He started heading home when someone ran up from behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Sam!" The stranger shouted as she was struggling to catch her breath. "Your parents and Mikeala are worried sick! You ran off without telling them where you were going. What's wrong? Did something bad happen? Are you ok-"

"Today. . ." he cut in, "Today is her birthday. . . It marks her 20th year of life and her kidnapping's anniversary . . . . . 15 years have gone by. . ." Sam turned around and realized that it was Sally who found him. Sally was a close family friend and. . . _her_ best friend. Sally was at a loss for words at what Sam just said but, didn't need to ask who _'she' _was. Her kidnapping was hard on all of us but, Sam and Sally were affected the worst. Sally somehow managed to get a grip on her words and emotions before they managed to get the better of her. "Yeah. . . I realized that the second I woke up this morning. I can't believe it's been 15 years already. . . I miss her. . . . ." The silence stretched for a minute before Sally spoke up again.

"Maybe this year is the year we'll get a miracle and see her again. You and I both know how crafty she is. . . Just promise me that you won't disappear like she did." Another stretch of silence before Sam found his own voice. "I won't." he said softly, pain of her disappearance lacing in his voice. "But, you have to promise me something in return." Sally looked up at Sam uneasy at first but then replied, "Sure, anything." Sam looked her dead in the eyes for the first time since she found Sam walking in the rain.

"You have to promise me that you'll help me find her." He said deadly serious. Sally looked at Sam in disbelief of what she was hearing. "You have to promise me that you'll help me find my sister."

Sally still couldn't believe what she was hearing from Sam. He was never one for taking matters so big into his own hands, let alone asks for help. Up until now Sam had always relied on the police and FBI for help and hoped that they'd find her. 15 years later and still not a trace. Sally couldn't blame Sam for wanting to take matters into his own hands, doesn't mean that it's still not shocking. Sam was still staring at her, waiting for her assurance that she'd help him. "Well Sam before I give you an answer I think it's best that I tell you a few things first. . . Truth is that I have been thinking of different ways to get her back home but, Sam there are huge risks to take that you'll have to take, one's that will threaten your life greatly. Are you absolutely 100% sure that this is what you want to do? Once you start there's no going back." Sam's gaze flickered to the side as Sally was talking but his thoughts never changed _'I have to find her, I have to _save_ her.'_ When Sally finished Sam looked back at her with determination in his eyes. "I have to find her. If risking my life is something I have to do to get her back, then that's a risk I would gladly take. I have to save her. I have to. . ." By now the two were slowly making their way back to Sam's house while the rain fell. The light pitter-patter of the rain on the street making up for the loss of words between the two. Sally once again struggled to find words and had a slight appearance of guilt on her face before it went back to concern. "Alright, if you have your mind set on this there's no stopping you so I'll help. Truth be told I've known where she was the whole time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that the place that she is being held in is probably one of the most dangerous facilities in the entire world." Sam was still stuck on the fact that she knew where his sister was the whole time and didn't tell him. He didn't care how dangerous the place was! If she knew she should have told him! He wanted to shout at her but, Sam knew better. He didn't want to risk losing the only lead he had in 15 years. So he kept his mouth shut and listened.

"The place she is being held at is a government facility, believe it or not, called Sector 7. Only a handful of people know it exists. Most people who work at the Pentagon don't even know it exits! The reason I know where she is and anything about Sector 7 is because, I worked there. Sector 7 is where Kim and I met all those years ago. I was forced to work there; Kim was forced to work there. We were assigned to each other as partners by the higher ups and that's how our friendship began. Hold on - let me specify what I mean. Our friendship began because, we were both kidnapped from our homes, from our lives, from everything we've come to know and love. . . We were forced to be Sector 7's _"Lap Dogs"_ in a sense and we had to do anything that the Head Director, John Banercheck, wanted us to do. We were trained what to do and how to react in every possible scenario. There was never a situation we weren't prepared for. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if they trained us too well. . ."

Sam didn't know what to say. His mind was racing with all the information he was just given, his mind struggling to process all that information. He had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that a _**government**_ facility kidnapped his sister. What did they need from her that they couldn't get from a Pentagon employee or even a military soldier? Why kidnap her? She was _6 years old_ when she was kidnapped for crying out loud! His mind slowly caught up to what else Sally was saying and stopped short when she said how Kim and her met. _'They met at Sector 7? But Sally told me that they met before she was kidnapped. This doesn't make sense. Unless -"_ "When we first met, Sally, you told my parents and me that you met her before-hand. Now you're telling me that you met at Sector 7? Why didn't you just come out in the begging?"

Sally now had a complete look of guilt on her face and kept her gaze away from Sam's eyes. They had stopped walking and Sam was trying his hardest not to snap and try and force an answer out of her. "Well. . . I just. . . I didn't want to get your hopes up at finding Kim because, when I came to your house that day to see you guys I had just escaped Sector 7 after 6 years of being there, and I knew that they had tightened security. There was no doubt in my mind that any attempt to rescue Kim would have failed miserably. . ." Sam was quicker to processing this new information then the rest and quickly replied. "But you escaped! How did you? If you got out then Kim can too right?!" Sam immediately felt an unfamiliar ping of hope in his heart at finding his sister and returning her home. For the first time in 15 years her return home seemed possible to reach out and grab.

"Sam. . ." Sally saw the hope in Sam's eyes at her statement. She was afraid to tell him the rest because; she didn't want to crush his hope. She sighed deeply knowing that there was no way around it. "I escaped Sector 7, yes, but at a high price. The escape wasn't even my idea to begin with. Yeah, I wanted out of Sector 7 but, I'm nowhere _**near**_ as crafty as the person who came up with the escape plan." "Who came up with the plan?!" Sam, barley able to control himself, eagerly waited for Sally's answer. Once again Sally hesitated before responding.

"Your sister came up with the escape plan . . . . And my successful escape cost her, her own freedom. . . . . ."

The reality of the situation came crashing back down on Sam. He felt like a candle whose light just flickered out in the wind. His sister sacrificed herself to get her best friend out. Even through the harshness of the situation he had to respect how noble her action was. About ten minutes passed before Sam finally gathered and accepted the situation.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Sally felt incredibly guilty. She knew that when Kim helped her escape that she would not have accepted the roles to be reversed. She was far too prideful and selfless for that.

***FLASHBACK***

Alarms were blaring all throughout the base while two figures moved incredibly fast down the halls. One figure was carrying a box and the other figure was carrying a rifle. They turned a corner and stopped to catch their breath. Panting one spoke up.

"I'll go to the systems mainframe and disable their security cameras and communication devices. While I'm at it you make a break for the exit." The other figure stood shocked and quiet for a moment, the red light of the alarm was the only light you could see her face in. She didn't want to leave her best friend and partner to go off and head to the bases mainframe. That place would definitely be the most heavily guarded. It was suicide! She was tempted to speak out against that decision but, she knew better. The look her partner was giving her told her that either one or none of them would get out and it was definitely better to have at least one get out. She nodded and before her partner ran off she grabbed her hand and said "Good luck." Then she made a break for the exit. The girl with the box ran for the exit, sometime while she was running the blaring alarm died but, the lights were still flashing.

'_She must have gotten to the mainframe safely. Good.'_ she thought. The girl turned a corner but heard something over her private communicator.

:Agent Lightning to Blaze. Do you copy? This is an emergency!: The figure stopped running and melted into the shadows before answering.

:Agent Blaze here. What's the emergency Lightning?:

:It's a setup! Your route has been compromised! Proceed with Plan B and take the Southside exit.:

:Roger that.: The figure then turned around and headed down some tight hallways before she arrived at the exit. She then turned on her communicator to contact Lightning.

:Agent Blaze to Lightning. Come in Lightning. Is everything ok on your end?: All she could hear were muffled noises. Every few seconds she could hear what sounded like punches and kicks being exchanged. Next she heard gunfire and Lightning cursing on the other end.

:Damn it to hell and back! Out of ammo!: The next transmition came through with a lot of static but, still came through.

:Blaze do you read me?:

:Blaze here. What's going on by your end?:

:My positions been compromised. There's too much gunfire coming my way and I'm out of ammo. I need you to listen to me very carefully. You have to escape.:

:And leave you here with these psychos? They'll kill you once they get their hands on you! You have to get out of there! I'll come back and help you.:

:NO! You and your cargo are too important! You have to get out now while the windows still open! As soon as they catch me they'll go after you! If they get you then this whole escape plan would have gone to waste!:

:But I can't leave you! You're my best and only friend!:

:SALLY!: The girl with the box froze. That name was a name she rarely heard herself be called. Her name. Now she knew things were serious.

:Listen to me. You are my best and only friend too, which is exactly why I can't let them catch you. I promise that we'll meet again someday but, until that time comes you need to run as far away as possible and hide. You understand me?:

:Yes. I understand. . . Kim come back soon.:

:I'll do my best. Now GO! They just sent some troops your way!:

:Roger.:

:Goodbye my friend.: The communicator went flat. Kim smashed it so they couldn't find Sally. Soon voices could be heard yelling at each other down the corridor. Without a second thought Sally turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could and didn't look back. All she knew was that she had to run as far away as possible and that her face was tear-stained.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sam still hadn't said anything and Sally stood there silently crying because of the painful memory. By this time they were soaked and the rain had stopped. Sam noticed that she was crying and finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Sally. That must have been hard on you to leave her behind."

"It's ok Sam. Right now we should focus on the positives and try to think of a plan to rescue Kim." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think I still have the blueprints of the base back at my house. We could use that."

Sam's eyes then lit up. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Can you meet me at my house tomorrow around 2? We can probably think of something together!"

"Sure! See you then!" Sam then ran home with a new hope of finding his sister.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yay knew hope for Sam! :D How was that for a first chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love some reviews! Until next update!

-TFGIRL22


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note *COUGH-ramble-COUGH*: Yes, I know it's not Sunday :/ I'm sorry that I'm late but I recently broke my ankle and it's a whole other problem that I have to worry about now on top of everything else so I'm changing my words. I'll try to update this story every 1 to 2 weeks. I'm sorry but it's hard to get around and do things while on crutches and in a cast. Sorry my lovely readers! If you see anything that's grammatically incorrect please let me know! I appreciate the help! No flames pweaz!

Disclaimer: Sadly *cries* I do not own Transformers I do, however own Kim and Sally. So no stealing!

Well enough of that rant. . .

Enjoy~!

The next morning Sam woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. He had a good night's sleep for the first time since Kim was kidnapped. He looked over at his clock which said 10:53 am in big neon green numbers. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to make himself breakfast. His mom, Judy was in the kitchen and his dad, Ron was outside tending to his _precious_ grass.

"Good morning Sammy." His mom greeted him half-heartedly since Kim's birthday just passed and she was a little down, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine and all night." Sam replied looking better than ever.

"Really? What's gotten you so happy? Is Mikaela behind it somehow?" She asked a little confused.

"Nope. You remember Sally, Kim's best friend?" His mother looked shocked. Sam _never_ brought up his sister without looking depressed.

"Yes I remember her Sam. What about her?" she said slowly.

"She told me really good news!" His mother looked dumbfounded now. _'What news could she give him to make him so happy?'_ she thought. "What's the good news?"

"Sally thinks she knows where Kim is and I am going over her house later today to help her think of a rescue plan for Kim. I'm going to help her and together we're going to find Kim and bring her back home! Isn't that great?! Oh! But, don't tell anyone! We wanna keep this as much of a secret as possible so that, if there are spies out there they don't figure out our plan." Sam rambled. His mother stood there lost. Her mind was racing to keep up with what her son just told her. _'They might bring back my baby girl?!'_ By this point Ron came back inside and was washing his hands when he noticed Sam was up and his wife was not speaking.

"About time you got up Sam. Now you can help me outside. What's wrong with your mother? What'd you tell her-" Before he could say anything else Judy cut in.

"I want to help! I want in on this!" It was now Sam's turn to look shocked. Ron was about to say more but, Sam cut him off.

"Mom, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to get involved in this. It's dangerous and you could potentially die." Judy shot Sam a glare.

"Well, if you're going to risk your life then I can too and if you don't let me I will simply forbid you to leave this house until you let me go with you. Plus . . ." out of nowhere Judy whipped out a metal bat and a dark aura surrounded her. "If I ran into any trouble I can just slam my bat onto some heads, don't you think? It'll be nice to whack the people who kidnapped my daughter." Sam and Ron shrunk back and put the kitchen table between them and Judy. Ron then leaned over and whispered to Sam while Judy was manically laughing.

"What's your mother going on about? What do those bastards that kidnapped Kim have to do with it?"

"Well I told mom about Sally telling me to come over her house later today to come up with a rescue plan for Kim. She says she knows where Kim is being held. Now that I told mom, she wants in." Ron looked a little baffled when Sam finished but, then his face turned neutral.

"Well if your mother is in, Sam then so am I. We care about her too ya know. We are her parents after all." Sam turned to look at Judy. He watched her for a minute before he sighed. He knew that there was no way his parents would drop the subject now so he might as well just let them in on it.

"Alright! Mom, dad, you guys can help out on one condition, you listen to what I tell you guys and _always_ stick to the plan. Sally and I will come up with a plan at her house later and I'll share it with you when I get home, ok?" Judy grinned and Ron walked over to her now that she calmed down.

"Ok Sammy, just make sure we get a role in that plan!" Sam rolled his eyes at his mother's actions.

"Ok, ok I'll make sure but, you guys have to make sure that you don't tell _anyone_ about the plan, ok?" Ron smiled before replying 'ok'. Sam then turned and started getting some food for breakfast. "I'm going to get ready to go after I eat. I'll probably be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright Sammy! My bat and I will be waiting for your return~!" A chill ran up Sam's spine at her tone. _'She said that sentence way too cheerfully. I don't know whether to feel bad for these guys or not now'_ he thought. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and some cereal. He sat down and started eating faster than normal. He didn't know if it was because, he wanted to get to Sally's ASAP or he didn't want to be around his mom in her weird mood. He soon finished and put his dishes in the sink before he ran upstairs. His parents could be heard from upstairs arguing over something stupid. He grabbed his phone, a notebook, a pen, and a folder. He stuffed everything into a duffle bag then ran back downstairs. He grabbed his car keys, went outside and spotted 'Bee in all his Camaro glory. He ran up to 'Bee and patted the hood in a greeting which was acknowledged by the sound of an engine purring. He hopped in and the sound of the radio greeted his ears.

"_Where to today boss?"_

"Oh you've never been there. I'm going to a friend's house on the outskirts of town. Is it ok if I drive?" Sam asked almost bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"_Whatever you want babe~"_ With that he backed out of his driveway and began driving down his road. Two blocks down and 'Bee's radio came to life again. _"What's got you – acting so happy?"_

"My friend might know where Kim is!" Silence filled the car at that comment.

"_Who is – Kim?"_

"Oh that's right! I never told you!" His excitement started to head south as he thought of how to continue. "Well . . . she's was – is my sister. She was kidnapped fifteen years ago on her sixth birthday. We were celebrating her birthday when it just . . . happened. They came in from every direction dressed in all black and holding firearms. They broke in, took her, and left just as quickly as the appeared. I haven't seen her since then . . . but, my friend, whose house we're going to, thinks she knows where Kim is. The only reason she does is because she was also kidnapped by the same group of people. Apparently Sally and Kim were forced to work for them and do all their dirty work. Can you believe that?! Kim was six and Sally was seven! Why would they kidnap children?! I'm not trying to justify their actions at all but, I mean, come on! That's ridiculous!" Sam puffed. Even if his mood was better than it had been he was still upset over the whole ordeal.

"_I'm sorry for your loss – that sounds terrible! I agree with you all the way – who would do such a thing? – But do you know who is responsible for the kidnappings?"_

Sam's eyes lit up at 'Bee's last statement. "Oh my God, how could I forget?! The kidnappers were none other than Sector 7 employees themselves!" 'Bee snarled at this, his own personal confrontation with Sector 7 still fresh in his processor.

"_Those bitches better run because when I catch 'em they're goners! – Their sick! Why would they do something like that?!"_

"I have the answer to that one 'Bee. They are a menace to society. Pests that should be terminated in my opinion." Sam grumbled his hatred fir Sector 7 increasing with each passing moment. "But, look on the bright side if our plan works well enough we could easily wipe out Sector 7 as well as get Kim back."

"_Good point."_ The car was quiet again as Sam drove them down a long narrow road. "Do you want me to inform the others to ask for assistance?" 'Bee's normal voice boomed over the speakers.

"No it's ok 'Bee. I know you're trying to help, and I appreciate that but, this is something I want to do on my own." He sighed heavily in deep thought. _'Maybe if things head south I should have a plan B . . .'_

"If that is your wish. . ." A couple of minutes of silence later 'Bee decided to turn on his radio. He put on the song _Don't Stop Believing,_ and as the song blared through his speakers Sam's mood visibly brightened. About five minutes later Sam pulled up at Sally's house and put 'Bee in park.

"I'll see you in a couple hours 'Bee!" He patted the dashboard and ran out of the Camaro with his duffle bag toward Sally's door. He knocked on it eagerly then looked down at his watch. 12:45 pm. So it takes about an hour to drive here. . . _'I'm sure she won't mind that I'm early.'_ He thought. Soon after he knocked he heard footsteps running down a staircase followed by a loud crash. Sam flinched at the loud noise and out of the corner of his eyes he could see 'Bee jump a little. Soon he could hear Sally's voice on the other side of the door shouting at someone to clean up after himself. She then opened the door and noticed Sam was there. She wasn't surprised that he was early, she had expected it actually which was why she got up earlier then 1:00 pm today.

"Hey Sam! Good to see you again. Come on in." she said with a smile and moved out of the way so he could enter her house. "Sorry about the mess my boyfriend TJ is a slob." She sighed and rolled her eyes while leading him into what looked like her office area.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I don't live so clean either. Nice office you got here. What kind of job do you have?" he asked eyeing all of her papers and file cabinets. On the walls she had what looked like awards hung up with frames around them. It was a simple organized room that shouted **professional** at you.

"Oh I used to be the head of one of the banks in town but, the stress and jerks that I had to work with became too much so, I quit. Now I'm the head of a limousine company that rents limo's to people. Why do you ask?"

"Wow. I only ask because, your office looks so . . . official!" Sam was still looking over everything in her office while she just smiled.

"I guess it does kind of give off that impression but, what can I say? I like a clean working area! Anyway you can have a seat there," she pointed to a chair across from her desk, "and I'll be right back with the files."

"Ok, thanks." He said before she walked out of the room. Sam sat down and got lost in thought about his sister until Sally came back in.

"Ok so here are the blueprints of the part of Sector 7's base that the two of us were kept in all those years. The base is in Nevada _within_ the Hoover dam. Talk about hiding in plain sight." She pointed to a narrow path that went around the exterior of the base and said, "This is the route we – I took to get out of the base the first time around. It was too obvious for them so they just disregarded it and put security almost everywhere else. Now I'm pretty sure that they have security there since I got out so this route is out of the question." I nodded while staring at the blueprints for a minute before I noticed a path that went in a crazy zigzagging direction around all the major points on the base layout and pointed to it.

"What about this route? It avoids all the major areas in the base and it seems as though it could be used."

"That's just it Sam. They probably will have it guarded because they know people like us would use it to easily get in and out without them knowing. Also we need to take a path that will get us to the prisoners cell level over here." She pointed to a small secluded area all the way in the corner of the base. "We need to find a path that will get us in there that they would have easily overlooked. . ." We both stared at the layout for another ten silent minutes before I noticed something small and to the side.

"What about this? It's small, it goes around the main areas in the base, it's easy to overlook in the blueprints, and it goes directly to the holding cells from here." Sam pointed. Sally's eyes widened as soon as he pointed this out.

"Yeah! They would totally overlook the air duct as something insignificant! It goes right where we need it to go and it's big enough so we could squeeze through one by one to get to her! Sam you're a genius!" she practically squealed. Her voice was loud enough that a man came in; who I presumed was TJ and looked at her quizzically.

"What's going on in here? Why are ya acting like that Sally?" he asked.

"Sam just gave me a brilliant idea on how to break into Sector 7!"

TJ's eyes widened in shock at her words. "You mean _the_ Sector 7 that kidnapped you as a child that you barley got away from? _That_ Sector 7?!" his face was paling and it looked like he was about to pass out.

"Yup that's the one. I'm going to break in there and rescue my friend just like she rescued me when I escaped all those years ago!"

Sam was looking back and forth between the two confused. _'Wasn't this plan supposed to be a secret?'_ "Does he know about Sector 7?"

Sally turned to look at him before replying, "Of course he does. He's my boyfriend and we tell each other everything! He's known for a while now."

"Oh ok." Sam then turned to TJ. "Hi I'm Sam Witwicky. I'm the older brother of your girlfriend's best friend. You're TJ right?" TJ went to shake Sam's hand before answering,

"Yeah I'm TJ. Nice to meet ya Sam. Sorry about your sister by the way, if you guys want my help just ask and you shall receive."

"Thanks TJ." Sally said before giving him a hug. "If you want to stay we were just about to finish up our plan."

"Cool. Yeah I'll stay, I wanna help."

"Ok great. Your extra muscle could come in handy." At this comment Sam remembered his deal with his parents.

"Oh yeah, Sally my parents want in on the plan so could you please give them a role in it? Something small so they don't get hurt."

"Sure, no problem! We could have them be lookouts for us. Your dad can use my laptop to hack into the surveillance cameras there and your mom can radio us what's going on from on top of the dam at the tourist sight. That way they won't look suspicious."

"Ok cool! Thanks for that Sally they just really wanted a role in all of this. Just one thing, my dad isn't so good with computer stuff and I don't think he knows how to hack into security cameras."

"Don't worry, I got you covered. I have a program on my laptop that can do it for you with the press of a button and I'll show him how to use it before we leave."

"Alright, sounds good."

Sally shifted back over to her chair behind her desk and TJ was sitting in a chair next to Sam now. "Ok," she said, "Now it's time to get down to business. TJ and I are going to lead the way into the air duct and you'll follow behind us. Once we're in I have a map of the air ducts that we'll be able to follow. It will lead us to the prison cells and then TJ and I will drop down. We'll hold off any guards while you get Kim. With your dad in the security system we won't have to worry about cameras. You'll grab Kim from her cell, hop back up into the air duct, make your way out with us behind you, and then we'll all be home free. Simple enough right?"

TJ nodded. "Sounds good to me Sal."

"Good. Sam are you ok with this plan?"

Sam was staring at the floor while thinking of what would happen. "Yeah, I'm fine with it but, there's no guarantee that she'll even be in there right?"

Sally sighed and looked down at this comment. "Yes. That's a possibility but, the real question is; is it a risk you are going to take?"

Sam looked up at Sally and slightly smiled. "Is that even a question anymore? Hell yeah I'm going to take that risk!" He laughed a little and so did Sally. TJ just smirked while shaking his head at Sam's remark. After that they started to go over the plan a few more times in greater detail looking for ways to make it better. Each time hope was growing in Sam while his confidence had a major boost. _'I'm going to find my sister. I'm going to bring her back home. There is no room for error and no doubt in my mind that I will see her again!'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yay Sam is earning more confidence! :D Was it a good chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts and see some reviews! Pweaz? I'll give you a virtual cookie! Until next update!

- TFGIRL22


End file.
